Blog użytkownika:Jueczka323/Adrianette: Wszystkie opowiadania
Na prośbę naszej NAJLEPSZEJ administracji. Wpis będzie stale aktualizowany. Rozdział 1 …Do klasy, wszedła pani Camemberg(Nie miałam pomysłu na nazwisko XD) wraz z dziewczyną oraz chłopakiem. Obaj mieli niebieskie oczy oraz szatynowe włosy. Dziewczyna miała ubraną białą sukienkę, a chłopak białą koszulę oraz czarne spodnie. -Przywitajcie się z nowymi uczniami: Julią oraz Aleksem Horse.- Powiedziała nauczycielka. -Julio usiądź koło Maxa, a ty Aleksandrze obok Alix. ‘Na szczęście nie obok mnie’ rozmyślała Marinette. -Julia oraz Aleks są bliźniakami. Aleks dojdzie do szkolnej drużyny szermierki, a Julia zawodowo zajmuje się zawodowo tresurą zwierząt oraz jazdą konną. Zapoznajcie się z nimi na przerwie. -Wow! Ależ ambitna dziewczyna!- Pomyślał Adrien. ~Po szkole, Oczami Marinette~ Przed szkołą czekała limuzyna na Adriena. Dzisiaj znalazły się za limuzyną konie. -Nie dziwię się. Jak ta Julia „Zawodowo zajmuje się jazdą konną” to też przed szkołą będą na nią czekały konie?- Mówiła Marinette do Tikki. -Oj weź przestań…. Dopiero tutaj przyjechała. Może jest tak naprawdę bardzo miła?- Powiedziała Tikki- Przecież wiesz jak to było z… UWAŻAJ!- Wykrzyknęła w ostatniej chwili do Marinette. Przed Marinette stał Pałatola (złoczyńca, którego nazwę wymyśliłam przed książkę o zwierzętach. Inspiracja: Lotopałanka karłowata XD). Zaczęłam uciekać, gdy nagle ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. Ten ktoś odprowadził mnie w bezpieczne miejsce, idealne do przemiany… -Kim jesteś?! Puszczaj mnie!- Wykrzyczałam. -Przepraszam- tajemniczy ktoś puścił mnie. -Och, zapomniałem się przedstawić? Jestem Jaguar.- Powiedział. Dopiero teraz mogłam mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy jaguar, tylko…. W wersji ludzkiej. Po kilku bardzo krótkich chwilach znikł z niezwykle nadludzką prędkością. Rozdział 2 ~Oczami Adriena~ Przed szkołą czekała na mnie limuzyna. Chciałem się jednak lepiej poznać z nowymi uczniami. Szukałem ich bardzo krótko, bo nawet nie 5 minut. Julia z Aleksem rozmawiali z…. Cholé?! ‘Rozmawiają ze sobą jak rodzina! Może są kuzyństwem? Bo to przecież nie ta Cholé, która cały czas potępia innych!’ -Pogadaj wreszcie z nimi!- Wyszeptał Plagg wychodząc przy tym lekko z kurtki. -Plagg schowaj się! Jeszcze cię ktoś zobaczy!- Wyszeptałem krzycząc bojąc się o mojego Kwami. -Spokojnie, nikt mnie przecież nie zobaczył i zobaczy, nie licząc ciebie.- Zaczął mnie uspokajać. Nigdy tak nie robił, dlatego się lekko zdziwiłem. Nareszcie się schował. Zacząłem podchodzić do bliźniaków, gdy nagle usłyszałem huk. Oczywiście musiał to być Pałatola, a kto inny? ‘Muszę znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do przemiany’- pomyślałem. Bliźniacy zniknęli. Tak jak cała reszta uczniów. Nagle ktoś mnie chwycił za rękę. Byłem teraz ponad ulicami Paryża. Nigdy nie zauważyłem, że ulice z pozoru normalne, z góry wyglądają przepięknie. Po chwili latania i wpatrywania się w uliczki byłem w swoim podwórku. -Jestem Anielica- usłyszałem czuły głos dziewczyny- Ty musisz być tym sławnym modelem, synem sławnego projektanta Gabriela Agresta. Jesteś Adriene Agreste?- Teraz ujrzałem piękną białą suknię, zdobioną różnymi wzorami koloru złotego, srebrnego oraz platynowego dziewczyny. Z przodu sięgała jej do kolan, a z tyłu aż do kostek. Rękawy miała 3/4 z przezroczystego, beżowego materiału. Dziewczyna miała na sobie też białe kozaki, zdobione platynowego koloru nicią. Maska była zdobiona srebrnymi cekinami. Zasłaniała jej oczy trochę czoła oraz bardzo mało nosa wraz z małą częścią policzków. Włosy miała szatynowe, odrosty czarne, a końcówki blond. Miała prawdziwe skrzydła z piór. Podziwiałem ją przez krótką chwilę, do momentu, gdy przypomniałem sobie o miłości mojego życia- Biedronce. -Dziękuję tobie za pomoc. Tak to ja jestem synem tego sławnego projektanta Gabriela Agresta. Ale proszę cię, zachowuj się przy mnie normalnie…. -Do pomagania zostałam wybrana i otrzymałam miraculum. A co do mojego zachowania przy tobie….. Wiedz, że mam chłopaka i z nikim go bym nie zdradziła. -Dobrze wiedzieć. Przynajmniej teraz wiem, na kogo mam liczyć w sprawach miłosnych- Powiedziałem. Obaj wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Oczywiście, coś musiało nam przerwać w śmianiu się…… Któż to mógł być? Oczywiście Pałatola! -Zapomniałam o tym małym drobiazgu… Muszę już iść pomóc Biedronce, Czarnemu Kotu i Jaguarowi…. Cześć Adrien- Powiedziała na jednym wydechu -Cześć- odpowiedziałem -A tak w ogóle… Skąd ona zna Biedronkę i o kogo jej chodziło z tym Jaguarem?!- Spytałem się sam do siebie. -A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Daj mi lepiej mój camembert!- Odpowiedział mi Plagg, choć to było pytanie retoryczne. -A ty dalej o tym swoim serze?! Nie mamy teraz czasu na to!- Odpowiedziałem mu. Właśnie w tej chwili krzyknąłem: -Plagg, wysuwaj Pazury! Rozdział 3 ~ Oczami Anielicy~ Walka z Pałatolą trwała. Jaguar cały czas skupiał swoją uwagę na Biedronce, a nie na przeciwniku, co mnie strasznie irytowało. -Mówiła ci tyle razy… Ona kocha Adriena, a Czarny Kot ją! Nic z tym niestety nie zrobisz… Niestety.- Powiedziałam to tak, aby myślał, że mu współczuję. -Wiem, ale ona jest….. Taka….. Taka piękna…., Taka urocza……… bardzo……. Odważna. Ja chyba się w niej…- ciągnął mój brat bliźniak rozmarzonym głosem. -Zakochałem?- Przerwałam mu, waląc swoimi chmurami (i znów nic nie umiałam wymyśleć XD), Pałatolę obezwładniając go. -Chyba tak…- odpowiedział mi równie rozmarzonym głodem Jaguar. -Dobra, mam dość pogaduszek i Pałatoli; czas się na poważnie zająć walką!- Krzyknęłam ~Oczami Biedronki~ Walka dobiegała końca. Kiciuś doszedł dość późno do walki, ale był. Walczyliśmy teraz razem we czwórkę. -Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo! Uwolnię cię od zła!- Wykrzyczałam, poczym ją oczyściłam. -Pa pa, miły motylku! Niezwykła Biedronka!- Wykrzyczałam. Standardowo z Czarnym Kotem przybiliśmy żółwika. Teraz zobaczyłam jak bardzo do siebie podobni są Jaguar i Anielica. ‘Może oni są tymi nowymi uczniami, co do nas przyjechali z Polski? Nie to niemożliwe!’- Rozmyślałam, po czym musiałam uciekać- 3 minuty to mało czasu na ucieczkę;). ~Oczami Jaguara~ Po zakończonej walce, która zakończyła się sukcesem dla dobra, rozmawiałem o wszystkim i niczym z moją siostrą. -Jak mam jej to powiedzieć?- Zapytałem się mojej kompanki. -Oj weź przestań o niej mi mówić. Wiesz przecież, że Biedronka to Marinette, a Czarny Kot to….. – Ciągnęła poważnym głosem. -Tak, wiem, kim oni są, nie musisz mi przypominać.- Przerwałem jej. -To dobrze, że nie muszę ci tego ponownie robić. -No dobra. Idziemy teraz do domu, tak?- Zapytałem się. -Ty tak, ja nie. Idę, a raczej przeteleportuję się do Nieba, tfu, Eatheru, bo o 18 mam dyżur w szkole Lucasa (Tak, chodzi mi o anioła, ale nie chciałam podkradać pomysł pewnej Yutuberce, którą oglądam i szanuję. Pozdro dla LPSXerdy, czy mógłby ktoś przekazać?), a o 20 idę do Emilii. -Tam?! Do tego Piekła?! Uważaj na siebie! Nie chce jeszcze ciebie stracić!- Chciałem ją właśnie przytulić i płakać, ale zorientowałem się, że ktoś nas śledzi. -Wiesz przecież, że nic mi się nie stanie, bo i tak jestem martwa. A ile razy ci mówiłam, że od Boga …. -Otrzymałaś łaskę, że możesz przebywać na Ziemi, i masz takie same właściwości, jak każdy inny anioł. Tak pamiętam- Przerwałem jej ponownie, jednak tym razem głosem bardzo zanudzonym. Rozdział 4 ~Oczami Adriena~ ‘Czyli Anielica jest martwa- chociaż to jest pół biedy Biedronka to Marinette?! Czyli My Lady to Marinette?!’ -Radość rozbrzmiewała się po mojej całej głowie. *Bip bip* -Och nie! Moje miraculum!- Wykrzyknąłem i pobiegłem w ślepą uliczkę. Na moje szczęście nikt mnie nie śledził. Przemieniłem się w bezpiecznym miejscu. -Uff…. Ale było blisko. Miałem tylko 1 minutę, a wiesz, że to bardzo mało czasu Plagg.- Powiedziałem, podając mu kawałek śmierdzącego camembertu. ~Następny dzień, wtorek~ Dzień przebiegał tak jak zawsze. Na ostatniej lekcji mieliśmy lekcję wychowawczą. -Ostatnia kartkówka z matematyki poszła wam niezbyt dobrze. Pani Milkyway kazała was przesadzić.- Powiedziała pani Camemberg.- A więc zrobimy to tak… Alya, zamień się miejscem z Cholé, a Marinette ty- mówiła pani cały czas się zastanawiając- Zamień się miejscem z Nino.- Pani nareszcie skończyła. -To niesprawiedliwe!- Wykrzyknęła Cholé wstając.- To ja mam siedzieć z moim Adriankiem, a nie ta Marinette! - Cholé, zrozum wreszcie. Pani Camemberg tak nas przesadziła, i nic, ani nikt teraz tego nie zmieni. Nie możesz też mieć teraz pretensji. A pozatym, gdybyś siedziała z Adrienem, myślałabyś tylko o romansowaniu z nim.- Powiedziała Julia, gdy szkicowała coś. -Dziękuję Julia, że pomogłaś mi to jej wytłumaczyć, ale proszę cię, przestań już szkicować. -Dobrze.- Powiedziała Julia odkładając szkic. Po szkole jak zawsze musiałem trochę czekana Goryla, ale ja już jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Rozmawiałem z Nino. -Hej stary, dlaczego byłeś taki nieobecny dzisiaj na lekcjach?- Zapytał się mnie. -Niechcący podsłuchałem czyjejś rozmowy, a teraz analizuję fakty (co ja wymyśliłam?!). -Ta, jasne. Uważaj, bo ci jeszcze uwierzę.- Powiedział mi. W tej samej chwili z szkoły wychodziły Marinette i Alya. -Hej, Adrien, dlaczego się tak zapatrzyłeś na Marinette? Halo! Ziemia do Adriena! -Jaki ja byłem głupi! Jak ja tego wcześniej nie zauważyłem?! -Hej, wszystko w porządku? ~Oczami Marinette~ -Popatrz, co dostałam od Julii. Mówiła, że jej się na lekcjach nudziło, a i tak chciała dla mnie zrobić jakiś prezent. Ładne, nieprawdaż?- W tej chwili pokazałam Alyii piękny szkic całej głowy, i trochę tułowia od konia rasy Halfinger. -Tak, bardzo ładne. Ale wiesz, kto jest jeszcze ładny i się na ciebie w tej chwili patrzy?- Zapytała się mnie. -Czy Adrien naprawdę się na mnie cały czas patrzy?- Zapytałam radosnym szeptem. -Tak, właśnie on się cały czas na ciebie gapi!- Odpowiedziała mi Alya równie radosnym głosem. Niestety musiałam już wracać do domu. Pożegnałam się więc z Alyą i poszłyśmy w swoje strony. W domu odrabiałam zadania domowe. Co w tym jest ciekawe? Nic. *Dzin dzin dzin* Usłyszałam nagle dzwonek do drzwi. Ostatnio rodzice mieli dużo zamówień na torty urodzinowe, a więc myślałam, że to do nich ktoś przyszedł. -Marinette! To ktoś do ciebie!- Usłyszałam głos mojej kochanej mamy. -Niech przyjdzie do mojego pokoju!- Powiedziałam, z myślą, że jest to Alya. -Cześć, My Lady.- Usłyszałam bardzo znajomy mi głos za sobą.- Jak się masz Kropeczko?- Zapytał się. Miałam przeczucia, że jest to Czarny Kot. Obróciłam się w jego stronę. Moje przeczucia się oczywiście sprawdziły. ‘Czy on wie, że to ja jestem Biedronką?! A-a-ale skąd? A może mu ktoś to powiedział?!’- Myślałam. Nagle pokryły mnie lekkie rumieńce. -O-oco ci chodzi Czarny Kocie?- Zapytałam ze drżącym się głosem. -Marinette, nie musisz mnie już okłamywać, że nie jesteś Biedronką. Domyśliłem się. Nie martw się nikomu nie powiem twojej tajemnicy. Zauważyłem dopiero wczoraj, jakie jesteście do siebie podobne.- Mówił to z uśmiechem na twarzy rozglądając się po moim pokoju. No tak. Miałam na każdej ścianie zawieszone plakaty ze Adrienem. - Chciałbym się ciebie czegoś zapytać. Czy chc..- Nie dokończył pytania, bo ktoś mu przeszkodził. Na całe szczęście do pokoju wszedła Alya. -Cześć Marinette! -Cześć Alya!- Odpowiedziałam. -Jak tam z….. Zaraz zaraz… Czy mnie oczy nie mylą czy w twoim pokoju jest Czarny Kot?!- Zapytała się z zachwytem w głosie moja przyjaciółka. - No chyba to drugie. - OMG! Czy mogę przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad? -Oczywiście, bo czemu nie?- Powiedział Czarny Kot. Wywiad trwał z jakieś 2 godziny. nie mogłam się skupić na rzadnym zadaniu domowym. Nastąpiło pytanie : -Może wiesz, gdzie teraz jest Biedronka? -Patroluje miasto.- Odpowiedziałam z Czarnym Kotem zgodnym chórem. Popatrzyliśmy się na siebie dziwnie. Wybiła godzina 17:30. Obydwoje musieli iść. W myślach strasznie się cieszyłam, jutro szkoła, a trzeba zrobić zadanie domowe. Spokój w Paryżu trwał za to bardzo krótko. Rozdział 5 ~Oczami Adriena~ Wracając do domu pieszo (jako Adrien Agreste) cały czas myślałem o Marinette. -Jej Kwami nazywa się Tikki.- powiedział mi w pewnym momencie Plagg wsuwając kolejny kawałek jego cuchnącego camemberta. -A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? -Yhhh, mam swoje źródła. -Ta jasne…. -No dobra, dobra. Jest jedna noc w roku, podczas której wszystkie Kwami wychodzą z kamiennego serca (czy jak to tam się nazwa) i się poznają, rozmawiają. Ogólnie to takie małe nocne spotkanie towarzyskie. Poznałem tam między innymi Tikki. -Ok. Załóżmy, że ci wierzę.- Powiedziałem mu. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem dość głośny huk. Akcja przebiegała bardzo szybko. Zaledwie 30 minut po mojej transformacji w Czarnego Kota akuma była złapana. -Witaj księżniczko, stało ci się coś? Widziałem jak cię nieźle odrzucił. -Nic mi się nie stało Czarny Kocie. Nie musisz się o mnie aż tak martwić.Czekaj, widzisz?! Tam jest… Julia z Aleksem! Czy oni mają…. MIRACULA?!- Zapytała dziwiona. -No chyba tak.- Odpowiedziałem z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie. - Czyli Julia jest dobra…. -No jak widać- Powiedziałem już bardziej normalnym głosem. *Bip bip* -Czarny Kocie, twoje Miraculum. Czas ci się kończy! -Ja wiem, kim ty jesteś, a ty nie wiesz, kim ja jestem. To trochę niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? -Może to i trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale ja nie chcę wiedzieć kim ty jesteś bez maski. Uszanuj moje zdanie, jeżeli mnie kochasz.- Powiedziała. Wyciągnęła swojej Jo-jo i uciekła. Nagle ostatnia poduszka z mojego pierścienia zniknęła i przemieniłem się w Adriena. -Gdyby tylko wiedziała, kim jestem bez maski…- Powiedziałem dając Plaggowi camembert. - Mam pewien pomysł, ale będziesz musiał mi dać więcej sera... -No dobra, jaki to plan masz?- Powiedziałem dając mu ten jego ser. -A więc…… ~Poniedziałek, Oczami Marinette~ Gdy byłam na dziedzińcu szkolnym zauważyłam Alayę, która była strasznie podekscytowana. -Co się dzieje? Dlaczego kręcisz materiał na swojego bloga?- Spytałam się jej. - Czarny Kot szuka swojej Biedronki! Tu w tej szkole! Marinette? - Co się stało?- Powiedziałam, po czym się odwróciłam. -Witaj, My Lady.- Powiedział Czarny Kot. W tej samej chwili Alya zemdlała. -Będę dzisiaj gościć na twoich lekcjach, cieszysz się? -Cieszę się niezmiernie.- Odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie. Pierwsza lekcja- astronomia. -Julia Horse?- Spytała się pani Orbit sprawdzając obecność. -Jest nieobecna. Ma teraz trening. Później ma iść do policji pomóc w jakimś… a nieważne w czym.- Powiedział Olek. Nie interesowałam się jego odpowiedzią. Ani lekcją. Patrzyłam się na Czarnego Kota . ‘Jest Czarny Kot- nie ma Adriena. Jest Adrien- nie ma Czarnego Kota. A może Adrien to… nie to jest niemożliwe..’ Rozdział 6 ~ Oczami Mirrussy~ Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale Arioch znalazł się na Ziemi. Nie był sobą. Wiedziałam o tym. Znów pokłócił się z Hunterem. Chciałam na niego nakrzyczeć. Nagle stał się normalny. Widać to było po jego oczach. Wystraszony pobiegł do szkoły. Pobiegłam za nim, aż do jakiejś klasy. -Arioch, co ty tutaj robisz?!- Mówiłam, choć nie, wręcz krzyczałam do niego.- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś tu być! -Mirrussa, wyjaśnię ci wszystko, ale nie tutaj.- Powiedział sucho. - Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Gadaj co tutaj robisz! Powinneś teraz być w Eskalonie! -To że jesteś z Eatheru i jesteś prawą ręką wiesz kogo, to nie oznacza, że masz prawo mi rozkazywać! -Mam cię już dość!!!- Powiedziałam. Po tym spojrzałam mu w jego oczy potępiająco. Nagle zamiast jego był tylko proch… ~Ta sama chwila, Oczami Czarnego Kota ~ Pani Orbit mówiła o orbitowaniu Ziemi, gdy nagle do klasy wbiegł dość blady mężczyzna. Miał liczne rany, nie tylko na twarzy, także na rękach i nogach. Miał czarne oczy, które dodawały mu grozy. Ubrany był w podartą czarną koszulę i podarte jeansy. Tuż za nim wbiegł, raczej wbiegła… anielica?! (Chodziło mi o żeńskiego odpowiednika anioła) Zaczęli się kłócić. Kazałem klasie uciekać, gdy nagle zamiast mężczyzny był proch. Teraz anielica była lekko oszołomiona. Chyba zapomniała, że w tej klasie mogą odbywać się właśnie zajęcia. - Nie bójcie się. Na słowo Boga i Anioła ja WAM krzywdy nie zrobię. Ten chłopak jest teraz tam, gdzie powinien być- Po tych słowach cały pokój się rozjaśnił, a dziewczyna zniknęła. Lekcja została mimo wszystko kontynuowana. Nagle szkołę ponownie zaatakowała Postraszycielka. -Szczęśliwy traf! -Kotaklizm! -Niszczycielska dżungla! (I ponownie nie umiałam nic wymyśleć XD) ( to coś na wzór kotaklizmu) Postraszycielka została po raz kolejny pokonana. -Zaliczone!- Krzyknęliśmy, tym razem także z Jaguarem. *Bip bip* *Bip bip* *Bip bip* -Nasze miracula!- Krzyknęliśmy zgodnym chórem, po czym rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. -Wsuwaj jak najszybciej ten twój camembert, a później lecimy jeszcze odwiedzić Marinette- Powiedziałem Plaggowi. -A po co niby mamy, a raczej masz zamiar iść do niej? -Nie musisz wiedzieć… ~Oczami Marinette~ -Dziś było dość blisko poznania prawdziwej tożsamości Czarnego Kota. -Co w tym takiego złego? -Trochę się boję dowiedzieć się kim on jest. Nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowa…. *Puk puk* Do okna zapukał Czarny Kot, który przerwała rozmowę. ‘O wilku mowa…. Dlaczego w takim momencie musiał przyjść?’-Myślałam. Wpuściłam go do mojego pokoju, bo co miałam z nim zrobić? Nie byłam na niego zła, więc jakbym go wyrzuciła dziwnie to by wyglądało. -Witaj, księżniczko. -Czarny Kocie, mówiłam ci tyle razy, że nie masz tak na mnie mówić. Po co tu przyszedłeś? -Pamiętasz jak przyszedłem do ciebie we wtorek? -No pewnie, że pamiętam. -Chciałem się czegoś ciebie zapytać, ale Alya przeszkodziła mi. Czy mógłbym zadać teraz te pytanie? -Czemu nie? -*Głęboki wdech* Biedronko, czy chcesz mnie uczynić najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem, albo kotem, na świecie i zostałabyś moją dziewczyną?- Zapytał się. W jego oczach widziałam zarówno stres i delikatne szczęście. Nastała chwila bardzo niezręcznej ciszy. Rozdział 7 -T-t-tak…- Powiedziałam cicho. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do mnie. Ja go przytuliłam. Nagle złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. ~Oczami Adriena~ Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale pocałowałem Marinette. Może, dlatego, że już od dawna chciałem pocałować Biedronkę? -Czekaj… Ty jesteś ze mną, jako Marinette czy jako Biedronka?- Zapytałem, ponieważ zapomniałem, że Marinette to Biedronka. -Chodzę z tobą, jako Biedronka, a jako Marinette jestem wolna, pasuje ci? -Oczywiście mi pasuje, jak tobie pasuje (Co to jest za zdanie?!) ~Oczami Julii~ -Za co to było?- Zapytał się mnie zdenerwowany Arioch. -Za to, że żeś się na Ziemi pojawił. Fakt, faktem pomagam wam, ale nie przychodzie do Paryża! -Dlaczego niby nie możemy?- Zapytała się z chytrym uśmieszkiem chrypliwym głosem Abyzu. -Bo będą jeszcze mnie podejrzewać o to, że ja…. Nie żyję….- Odpowiedziałam ze łzami w oczach i spuszczoną głową. Przeteleportowałam się do mojego pokoju. Był tam akurat mój brat (dzielili ze sobą pokój). Zaczęłam płakać. On mnie przytulił. Cały czas próbował mnie uspokoić, ale mu to niezbyt wychodziło. Wytłumaczyłam mu, co się stało w piwnicy łączącą Eather z Piekłem. W pewnej chwili pokój się rozjaśnił i pojawił się mój chłopak- Lucas. Był aniołem tak samo jak ja. Dlatego wiedział, dlaczego płaczę. Przytulił mnie i pocałował w czoło. -Lucas, zostań tu. Proszę…. -Po takiej sytuacji nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. ~Następny dzień, wtorek, Oczami Marinette~ -Obudź się Marinette!- Powiedziała Tikki swoim piskliwym głosem. -No dobra, już wstaję.- Odpowiedziałam. Umyłam się, ubrałam, uczesałam, spakowałam. Tak z grubsza: odprawiłam codzienną poranną rutynę. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Tam czekało na mnie moje śniadanie: naleśniki. Wyszłam dzisiaj z domu prędzej. O wiele prędzej. Dokładnie: 30 minut prędzej. Dzisiaj musiałam przemyśleć wszystkie wydarzenia, które się stały w tym tygodniu. Przechodziłam przez park bardzo wolnym krokiem. Minęło około 20 minut od wyjścia z piekarni moich rodziców. Nagle przez kogoś upadłam. -Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.- Powiedział. Znałam bardzo dobrze ten głos. Nie umiałam jednak domyślić się, od kogo on jest. -To ja przepraszam- Powiedziałam. Popatrzyłam się w górę. Ujrzałam piękne zielone oczy, blond włosy oraz jego przepiękną twarz. To był Adrien. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Chciał mi pomóc wstać. Przyjęłam pomoc. -Adrien? Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być już w szkole? -Czasami idę do szkoły pieszo, aby trochę przemyśleć niektóre sprawy... -Wiesz, ja też tak czasami robię...- Odpowiedziałam. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że się nie jąkam. -Skoro już na siebie wpadliśmy, to może pójdziemy już razem do szkoły? -Tak, z wielką chęcią.- Odpowiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że w tej chwili się zarumieniłam. Razem szliśmy bardzo krótko do szkoły, ale dowiedzieliśmy się, że wiele rzeczy nas łączą. Rozdział 8 ~Oczami Adriena~ -Może się spotkamy dzisiaj po szkole?- Zapytałem się mojej towarzyszki. -Tak.- Odpowiedziała rumieniąc się ponownie -Przyjdę po ciebie o 16, dobrze? -Niema sprawy. Będę czekać.- Odpowiedziała biegnąc do Aly’i (Tak to się odmienia?). Lekcje mijały dość szybko. Na wue-fie graliśmy w siatkówkę. W mojej drużynie była między innymi Marinette i Alya (Reszty nie chce mi się wymieniać). Drużyna przeciwna myślała, że wygra. A tak dokładnie Cholé. Jednak się myliłam. Moja drużyna bez trudu wygrała. Wszyscy się wzajemnie przytulali, ale Marinette ograniczyła się ze mną do stopnia takiego, że przybiliśmy sobie żółwika. -Zaliczone!- Wykrzyknęliśmy. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. To było odruchowe. Marinette patrzyła się na mnie dziwnie, jakbym kogoś zabił. Lekcje mijały mi dość szybko. Wiedziałem, że Marinette co chwilę ukradkiem na mnie się patrzyła. Zbliżał się koniec ostatniej lekcji. Nareszcie koniec męczarni. Koniec paplania pana Hogwarata. Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Wychodząc z klasy widziałem, że Marinette i Alya się śmieją. Chciałem się dowiedzieć o co im chodzi, ale musiałem iść już do domu. O godzinie 16 czekałem na Marinette pod drzwiami do jej domu. -Hej Marinette, idziemy? -Tak- Odpowiedziała. Wyszliśmy z jej bloku. Podczas drogi do parku rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym. -Adrien, muszę się ciebie czegoś zapytać. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że powiesz prawdę dobrze? -Dobrze. Co chcesz się mnie zapytać? -Adrien czy ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem? -Tak, My Lady. Ja chciałem…. - Wiem, że chciałeś mi to wcześniej powiedzieć, ale ja na to ci nie pozwalałam. Nie jestem na ciebie zła.- Przerwała mi Marinette. -Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz.- Powiedziałem. Nasze twarze do siebie się zbliżały. Nagle dzieliły je dosłownie kilka milimetrów. Coś nam nagle przeszkodziło. -Hej Marinette, hej Adrien- Przerwał nam Nino (A kto inny?! On zawsze przerywa pocałunek Marinette i Adriena w prawie każdym opowiadaniu..) – Aua! Alya to bolało!- W tej chwili Alya nadepnęła mu na stopę. -Marinette, muszę już iść.- Powiedziałem jej, gdy zauważyłem limuzynę mojego ojca. -Z resztą ja też bym już musiała iść.-Odpowiedziała mi. Pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy w swoje strony. ~Oczami Julii, Polska/ Warszawa~ (UWAGA! W tej części mogę prawie całkowicie odejść od głównego wątku!) Cavaliada- jedyne zajęcie, gdzie czuję się odprężona. Jest to moja mocna strona. Zazwyczaj zdobywałam wysokie miejsca. Niektórzy zawodnicy mówią, że jestem dziwna. Dlaczego? Przed i po każdym treningu lub konkursie rozmawiam z moim koniem. To dla mnie naturalna rzecz. Jestem przecież martwa i umiem rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. To jedna z moich mocy otrzymanych po wypadku samochodowym. Ogólnie umiem też inne rzeczy, które według mnie są mi zbędne ( Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć o co mi chodzi wejdź na opis mojej OC). -''Teraz na parkurze jedzie Łukasz Brzózka na Diabolinie (Nie chciało mi się szukać prawdziwych nazw jego koni, wiem, że jest ze mnie leń), ''a po nim Julia Horse na Eradonie.- Powiedział komentator. -No to za niedługo twoja kolej?- Zapytał się mnie mój brat w celu zdenerwowania mnie. -Tak, nie słyszałeś, co przed chwilą mówiono? Ale i tak muszę ci jeszcze raz podziękować. -Za co? -Za to, że zgodziłeś się ze mną wyjechać do Warszawy, aby oglądać jak ja i mój koń współpracujemy, co nie Eradon? -Nie musisz mi dziękować. Przynajmniej mam trochę odpoczynku od nauki. -Ty może i masz luz, ale ja muszę wysilać mózg tak jak zawsze, a może i czasami trochę mocniej.- Powiedziałam wyprowadzając Eradona z boksu i dosiadając go .- Muszę już iść. -''Czas przejazd: 1 minuta i 44 sekundy. Do tego trzeba doliczyć 1 zrzutkę, czyli 4 punkty karne. Na parkurze teraz Julia Horse dosiadająca Eradona. Julia jest najmłodszą uczestniczką cavaliady, wydaje się być najbardziej doświadczona''-Ciągnął komentator- Krążą plotki, że umie rozmawiać ze swoimi podopiecznymi w każdej chwili i dlatego ma takie dobre wyniki przejazdów. ‘A ja myślę, że po prostu umiem jeździć, bo zostałam do tego stworzona’- Pomyślałam. Po chwili już nie galopowałam tylko kłusowałam, aż w końcu tylko jechałam stępem. Wiedziałam, że nie miałam żadnych zrzutek, co oznaczało żadnych punktów karnych. Teraz pozostaje tylko pytanie czy przejechałam tor w mniej niż 1 minutę i 46 sekund (106 sekund na takim moim wymyślonym torze to dużo!). Nadszedł czas rozdania nagród. Teraz musze bronić tytułu, co oznacza, że zajęłam pierwsze miejsce. Cieszyłam się, ale także smuciłam. Rozmyślałam, czy dać Adrienowi list od….. Rozdział 9 ~Oczami Adriena, Francja/ Paryż~ Byłem w piekornio-cukierni rodziców Marinette. Ona jednak zaspała i gdybym nie ja to znów by się spóźniła na lekcje. -Hej, Marinette, podwieźć cię do szkoły? -Jeżeli nie sprawię kłopotu.- Odpowiedziała. Kupiłem croasanta (Tak to się pisze?). Po wyjściu z piekarni otworzyłem Marinette drzwi do limuzyny. Jak prawdziwy gentelman (czyt. Dżentelmantel). Po chwili byliśmy już pod szkołą. Wywołaliśmy wielką sensację. Nie spodobało się to Cholé. -No to teraz moja droga mi chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że jesteście razem (Dobrze napisałam to zdanie?). -Nie, nie zaprzeczymy.- Odpowiedziałem, po czym pochyliłem się nad Marinette i ją pocałowałem. Na jej policzki wstąpiły lekkie rumieńce. Poszliśmy razem do klasy. Oczywiście za ręce. Siedzieliśmy razem w ławce. Cały czas patrzyliśmy się na siebie. Nagle tą czynność przerwał nam dzwonek, a całe reszta klasy wchodziła do pokoju wymienionego przed chwilą. W drzwiach stanęli od dawna wyczekiwani bliźniacy Horse. Julia trzymała w ręce list. Widać było, że się denerwowała, bo biła się nim w rękę (Mam nadzieje, że wiecie, o co mi chodzi). Gdy tylko się na mnie popatrzyła dała go na ‘moją’ połowę ławki. „Pour Adrien Agrest de une personne très importante pour lui*”- Tak na nim pisało. Zdziwiłem się, od kogo on może być. Schowałem go do torby. Lekcja właśnie się zaczynała. ~Oczami Julii~ ‘A co jeżeli przeczyta ten list na lekcji? Co jeżeli będę musiała się mu tłumaczyć? Przed całą klasą?! Może mu powiem całą prawdę? Ta Julia uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzy…’- Takie myśli krążyły mi przez wszystkie lekcje. I po co ja dałam Adrienowi swój numer? Teraz najważniejsze jest przeżyć wszystkie lekcje. Nagle coś mi przerwało. Czyjś głos… -Gdzie są moje wiśnie?! Pierwszy raz od wieków zgłodniałam!- Zgadniecie, kto to był? To była Ciele. Tja….. Ona, i jej wiśnie… Wzięłam swoją torbę i zaczęłam szukać wiśni. Na szczęście teraz siedziałam z moim bratem i nauczycielka nic nie zauważyła. Znalazłam je! Znalazłam wiśnie dla Ciele! Dlaczego tak się z tego powodu cieszę? Ugh… nieważne… -Tutaj masz.- Powiedziałam to tak cicho, że nawet moja Kwami ledwo to usłyszała. Odłożyłam torbę. Kiedy popatrzyłam się na ławkę zobaczyłam karteczkę. „Pamiętasz naszą obietnicę? Ja już nią spełniłem, a teraz czas na ciebie… Rzuć czar na Marinette. Powinnaś wiedzieć o co mi chodzi…” Tak było tam napisane. Co on sobie myśli? Na razie trzeba przeżyć lekcje. ‘Od zawsze, co ja myślę?! Odkąd jestem aniołem chciałam, aby Marinette i Adrien byli razem… a teraz mam to zepsuć? Ughrrrrrrr…. Głupia obietnica!’ ~Oczami Marinette~ Zaczęły się ferie, które będą trwały tydzień. Pakowałam się. Dlaczego? Mam iść do Julii. Ostatnio bardzo się polubiłyśmy. Moje pakowanie przerwało pukanie do klapy. Po chwili do mojego pokoju wchodziła Alya. -hej Mari! Idziesz ze mną teraz na miasto? -Nie mogę. Pakuję się, bo mam iść do Julii. Chyba się nie zezłościsz na mnie? -No skąd. I tak mam plan B. -Plan B, czyli patrzenie gdzie aktualnie jest Biedronka i spędzanie czasu z Nino. Zgadłam? -Yhy. Apropo Biedronki. Widziałaś jej ostatnią akcję?- No i tak mniej więcej zaczęła się nasza rozmowa. Alya pomogła mi się spakować. Po około godzinie obie musiałyśmy iść. Ruszyłam na wcześniej podany mi adres przez Julię. Plątałam się po Paryżu około 20 minut. Okazało się, że jest to znacznie bliżej niż myślałam. Drzwi otworzyła mi Julia. Teraz nie miała ubranej sukienki, tylko niebieski podkoszulek na ramiączkach oraz czarne szorty. Na lewym ramieniu zobaczyłam…. Tatuaż? Był w kształcie Ying-Yang’a, ale zamiast kół były ryby. Jedna z nich była srebrna, a druga złota. -Hej Mari, wchodź do środka! -Hej! Zrobiłaś sobie tatuaż? -Tatuaż? Co? Yyyyy…. Nie wiem, o, co ci chodzi…- Powiedziała Julia ubierając niebieską narzutkę. – Choć za mną! Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju w którym będziesz spała.- Powiedziała. Ruszyłyśmy po schodach w górę i przeszłyśmy przez najbliższe drzwi. -Są tu kilka smakołyków oraz specjalnie dla Tikki ciasteczka. -Dla Tikki?! Kto to jest Tikki?! -Marinette, wiem, że jesteś Biedronką, a ty Tikki możesz wyjść.- Powiedziała. Zaczęłam się częstować. Nagle moje oczy zostały zakryte mgła. Tak przynajmniej ja myślałam. *Dla Adriena Agrest od bardzo ważnej osoby dla niego Rozdiał 10 ~Perspektywa Julii~ Oczy Marinette zostały zakryte mgłą. Czyli się udało…. Co ja do cho***y zrobiłam?! Do pokoju wszedł mój brat. Odwróciłam się do Marinette plecami. Modliłam się, aby Adrien nie zadzwonił do niej. ‘Po co ja to zrobiłam?!’ Zganiałam się w myślach. Mój telefon zaczął wibrować. Spojrzałam na Wyświetlacz. ‘O wilku mowa’ -Hej Adrien! Po co dzwonisz?- Zaczęłam rozmowę wchodząc do innego pokoju. -Hej. Moglibyśmy się spotkać jutro w parku? -Jasne! Tylko o której i gdzie konkretnie? -O godzinie 9, pod fontanną. Muszę kończyć. Pa! -Cześć.- Odpowiedziałam smutno. Chodziło mu o list. Weszłam do pokoju gdzie była Marinette. Zaczęliśmy oglądać komedię romantyczną. Po filmie wszyscy poszliśmy spać. Po około 4 sekundach obudziła mnie Ciele. Magia czasu. Była 8 nad ranem. I tak wstałam później niż zwykle. Wywlokłam się z łóżka i odprawiłam poranną rutynę. Zjadłam też chleb z twarożkiem, a Ciele no cóż…. Swoje wiśnie. Po śniadania włożyłam Kwami do turkusowej torebki i ruszyłam w stronę parku. Oczywiście na skróty. Równo o 9 stanęłam przy fontannie. Tam czekał już na mnie Adrien. -Cześć Adrien.- Przywitałam się. -Hej Julia. Wytłumaczysz co oznacza ten lisy?- Zapytał się mnie wskazując na trzymany w ręce papier. No super! Muszę przeczytać list. 2 IV 2016 rok Bruksela Drogi Adrienie! '' Jeżeli czytasz ten list to oznacza, że poznałeś już Julię. Musisz wiedzieć, że gdyby nie ona nie czytałbyś tego listu.'' '' Chciałabym Tobie wyjaśnić sprawę mojego zniknięcia. Zapewne wiesz, że zniknęłam gdy miałeś 12 lat. Od tego czasu bardzo za Tobą tęsknię, ale musiałam uciec. Uciec od twojego ojca. Chciał zabrać mi miraculum. Nie miał zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić, ale to zrobił. Zostawiłam mu list, że się idę zabić. Jednak zamiast popełnić samobójstwa poleciałam do Brukseli, gdzie mieszka twoja siostra- Annie. Ma tyle samo lat co ty. Odebrano mi ją przy porodzie, ponieważ miała problemy. Lekarze nie mówili nic o niej twojemu ojcu. Co tydzień leciałam do Belgii i mówiłam, że mam ważne cotygodniowe spotkanie. Było to jednak kłamstwo. Leciał opiekować się twoją siostrą. Twój ociec był tak zajęty projektowaniem, że nic nie podejrzewał. Teraz twoja siostra dowiedziała się o tobie. Za niedługo przylecimy do Francji . Annie, choć Cię nie zna, bardzo za tobą tęskni.'' '' Pamiętaj, że zawsze Ciebie kochałam i wyjechałam dla Twojego bezpieczeństwa.'' Twoja Mama i Siostra, Lucy i Annie Agrest '' '' -Od kogo on jest? -Od twojej mamy i siostry, nie umiesz czytać? -Skąd masz ten list? -Byłam u nich przed cavaliadą. Dali mi ten list, aby ci go przekazać. -Gdzie one mieszkają? ‘Mam ci wywiadu udzielać czy co?!’ -Mieszkają w Belgii, dokładniej Brukseli (Pisałam to w zeszycie 25 marca 2016r. i to była moja pierwsza myśl XD). - No dobra. A tak zmieniając temat… Jak się czuje Marinette? Mówiła mi coś, że idzie do ciebie. -Czuje się znakomicie. Ale jak masz do niej dzwonić to ostrzegam, że ma wyłączoną komórkę. -Aha. Muszę już iść. Mam jakąś sesję zdjęciową. Cześć! -Cześć!- Pożegnałam się. Spojrzałam na telefon. Była 915. Postanowiłam pójść do domu dłuższą drogą. Zaczęłam myśleć o czarze, który rzuciłam na Marinette. Chciałam go przerwać. Nie no zapomniałam! Czar może przerwać tylko pocałunek miłości (Jak w bajkach XD)! Tym razem trafiło się na Adriena. Z rozmyśleń wyrwała mnie Ciele. -Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? -Nad niczym ważnym.-Powiedziałam.- Przynajmniej dla ciebie…- Wyszeptałam to spuszczając głowę w dół. Rozdział 11 [ZAWIESZONY NA NIEOKREŚLONY CZAS, TYMCZASEM ZAPRASZAM TUTAJ --> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/cJVfVGvnVs Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania